


Taking On the World Together

by BardsandNoble



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Gen, Homophobic Language, M/M, Stanton High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29720379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardsandNoble/pseuds/BardsandNoble
Summary: CW homophobic language/slursBlaine introduces Shane to the Fab 5. Shane and Micah meet for the first time.
Relationships: Shane Anderson/Micah Randall
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Taking On the World Together

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday KB! It didn't turn out very Mine heavy, but I tried to give you some good Shane content at least!

"Hey, big brother!"

The younger Anderson bounced happily up to his brother's locker, which was becoming a familiar landmark in the maze of Stanton hallways. He noticed his brother wasn't quite as startled as the first few times he'd approached him suddenly, though he still jumped slightly.  _ Oops, forgot how loud I am, again. As if Blaine doesn't deal with enough at school. _

"I take it today is going okay?" Blaine sighed, but mostly looked relieved, so Shane beamed.

"So far so good.”

Blaine simply blinked at him. Or rather at his shoulder strap. “You’ve got something on your backpack. Is that paint?”

_ Shit _ . “Yeah, just got a little carried away in shop class, no big deal!”

It was too late. Blaine was already behind Shane and had no doubt noticed sizable paint splatters and stains across the bag. “Shane, it’s all over! What happened?”

What happened was an upperclassman noticed Shane the minute he took the seat next to him in shop class that day.

“Hey freshmeat, you look familiar.” Shane met the eyes of a preppy guy in decidedly heterosexual clothing, tapping absentmindedly on the workbench with a screwdriver. “I know you from somewhere?”   
  
Shane remembered the one rule Blaine always made him swear by before leaving the house:  _ Don’t mention Blaine’s name when you don’t know who you’re talking to _ . It was protection from double the harassment. “Don’t think so, my guy. Unless you mean you’ve seen me here. But I usually sit in the back. I’m Shane, and you are…?”

He extended a hand that was not met. “I’m more interested in who  _ you _ are, actually. Because the thing is, I also don’t believe I know you. It’s just that you made the terrible decision to walk in here and sit right next to me when you look a bit too much like someone I unfortunately do know. A little freak I take gym with, whose name just so happens to rhyme with  _ Shane _ .”

Shane felt his heart sink but tried to keep his face casual as he pulled back his hand. “Oh, small world, huh? What a terrible coincidence! I can totally grab a different seat though?”

“Nah, see, I don’t think it’s a coincidence at all.” The boy glared daggers at Shane. “The stupid curls? The cheesy smile? The naive gleam in your eyes?” He nearly offhandedly popped open a can of white paint with the flathead in his hand. “You must be an Anderson.”

“You also queer as a three dollar bill like your brother?”   
  
“And what if I am?”

“Then we’ll just have to work double to straighten the both of you out. Don’t sit near me again, fucking freak.”

The threat was punctuated by the paint splattering all over his bag, which was completely opened. No matter, he didn't take great notes anyway. Shane sighed, more hurt that this guy says things like that to his brother already than anything.

"Just got too excited," he explained now to his brother. "Total accident. You know I always go overboard. But I think it looks like modern art now!"

Blaine didn't look like he believed him, but he laughed a bit anyway. "As long as you're okay."

“I am starving though, so I'm off to find a place to eat. Safely, this time." Shane hoped his face didn’t betray any of his uncertainty over this task after a different conflict the day before, but it didn’t seem Blaine would let him off the hook that easily.

“About that…”

“I know, Blaine. It’s fine. I’ll see you later.” He smiled as he started retreating from Blaine's locker. 

"Shane…"

"Wonder if I can eat in the dance studio-"

"Shane," Blaine repeated more incessantly, though Shane waved it off as he spun on his heel to head down the hall.

"Yeah, you're right, that’s just not good etiquette, attracts ants, but don't worry about me, I'll-"

" _ Shane _ ." Blaine spun him around by the shoulders so they were eye to eye (Shane had caught up to Blaine's height in the summer before high school) and sighed.  _ Talking too much, again _ . "Shane. I thought about what we talked about and ran it by everyone, and we think it would be okay if you ate with us."

Shane couldn't have controlled the elated grin that broke out on his face if he tried. "Me? With  _ your  _ friends? You mean it?"

Blaine's face softened from exasperation to a comforting smile, Shane's favorite expression of Blaine's. It meant family. “People are gonna realize we’re related, anyway. They might as well know we’ve all got your back.”

“Well isn’t that sweet.”

Shane didn’t have time to get too excited about the new information before the condescending voice rounded the corner behind him and his older brother was body-slammed into the lockers.

He winced at the sight, though he was spared. He realized why when Blaine called out.

“Jude, be careful!”

The other of the two jocks had knocked Jude Whittaker to the ground while Blaine was shoved. Jude held his camera bag protectively to his chest. Luckily, their assaulters didn’t linger. Drive-bys were usually less painful.

“Soccer doesn’t cancel out joining the dance team, homo.”

“Especially if you’re related to the drama queen here.”

“They just keep spawning this year, don’t they. I didn’t ask to have to keep the fabulous five in check,” one leered as they finally walked off.   
  
“More like the fag five.”

Shane was fuming as he and Blaine helped Jude up, but Blaine smiled softly. “What did I say? We’re all in this together at least.”   
  
Jude smiled back, shy eyes not quite meeting Blaine’s, but they were used to his aversion to eye contact by now. “I do kind of like the sound of ‘the fab five’. Does that mean you’re coming with us today, Shane?”

Shane’s glare diffused slightly at this, and he nodded enthusiastically, curls bouncing.

When the three finally made their way out to the back steps with some food, Erin and Micah were already waiting. The latter hastily put out a cigarette.

“Well, look who decided to show up,” joked the redhead that, based on Blaine’s descriptions, Shane knew to be Erin Delaney.

“Sorry, hit a bit of a roadblock.” Blaine took the lead out of formality despite knowing his extroverted brother would have no problems holding his own in conversation moving forward. “Guys, this as I’m sure you’ve guessed is Shane. Shane, this of course is Erin and Micah.”

“Hey, little Anderson.”

Shane beamed as Erin put out a fist to bump. He then turned to the taller boy, who extended a hand to shake. “Hi, nice to-” Shane had already reached out and grasped the hand before pausing altogether when he met the kind eyes before him. He gaped a bit as the handsome boy stared quizzically back at him.

“Hi,” Micah replied gently, squeezing his hand instead of shaking it when it was clear he had lost the ability to move it.

This broke Shane out of his trance a bit, his brain going from screeching halt to a million thoughts per minute again. He let go, laughing awkwardly. “Hi, yeah, great meeting you, uh. Sorry. Blaine? Can we talk?”

When he turned back to his brother, he received the withering gaze of someone who unfortunately understood exactly what was going on, but he nodded and they stepped aside while Jude recounted their latest hallway incident.

Blaine sighed. “That was painful to watch.”

“ _ Whoisthat _ .”

“You were just introduced, Shane. And I’ve told you about him.”

“Yeah but you didn’t tell me he looked like  _ that _ !” Shane flailed toward Micah.

“Okay, listen,” Blaine grabbed Shane by the arms to attempt to redirect his focus. “I’ve never seen you have a crush before, and it’s very sweet. But Micah...he’s real quiet.”   
  
Shane visibly shriveled. “I can be quiet,” he murmured dejectedly.

“Hey.” His brother gingerly took his hands. “I know you can’t help it. I think I misspoke. It’s not just that he’s quiet, he’s very reserved for a reason. His family is possibly more conservative than ours, even. I’m sure he’ll think you’re really great. Everyone does. We’ll all get along. What I mean to say is just…” Blaine sighed. “I don’t want you to get your hopes up. I don’t think he’d want to try to date anyone at the moment, and I can’t blame him. I don’t think it’d go well for any of us right now.”

Shane nodded, processing everything for a moment, and Blaine gave him a pause to do so. “Yeah, okay. That makes sense. ...explains why you won't tell Jude you like him.”

Blaine smacked Shane's arm, blushing, but he grinned, relieved. “You would be cute together, I’ll give you that.”

Shane laughed and threw his arms around his brother, feeling a rush of warmth and joy as Blaine hugged him back.

After re-centering, they returned to their friends who had sat down on the steps. Micah moved his book bag when they approached, so Shane sat next to him without hesitation, his heart buzzing happily regardless of Blaine's warnings.

They all talked and joked. Blaine, Jude, and Erin got distracted looking at Jude’s newest photographs. Shane had asked about the book Micah was reading, and he answered briefly. He then asked Shane about his clubs, which he happily rambled about until Erin laughed suddenly.

“No, sorry, please carry on,” she tried between laughs. “I couldn’t help myself, you just move so much when you talk, you little wiggleworm.”

Shane felt a bit sheepish at this, realizing he wasn’t even sure how long he’d been talking, and turned back to Micah with wide eyes. “I’m so sorry, I barely let you say anything.”

"I'm honestly happy to just listen,” Micah shrugged. “Besides, I think it's cute."

The warning bell for the next period saved Shane from the heart failure he felt like he was going to endure following the comment. He actually liked something Shane had been conditioned to believe was a bad thing, and it was so casually delivered.

“So um. I can see you guys again tomorrow?” Shane asked, looking to each of the four other faces for acknowledgment.

Erin punched his arm playfully as they all headed back inside. “Of course, dude. You’re stuck with us now.”

Jude and Blaine smiled at him warmly, his brother touching his shoulder reassuringly as they all began to split for classes. “Told you they’d like you, little bro.”

Once he and Micah were the last two left at a cross of hallways, Shane hesitated. “Mine’s this way.”

“Mine’s upstairs.”

“Oh.”

“I’ll see you around though, Shane.” Micah put his hand, deliberately yet delicately, to Shane’s back before heading the other direction. Though gentle and fleeting, Shane had to keep himself from jumping a foot in the air in excitement. The other boy’s touch and mellow voice made him light up from the inside out. With this Shane knew that as long as he had friends, and as long as he could continue seeing Micah, no one could make him feel all that bad for liking boys when liking one felt like this.


End file.
